zealrofandomcom-20200214-history
Zeal Staff
Zeal Zeal is the Admin of the server. He strives hard to make sure everything is perfect and working properly and dedicates much of his time into the development of the server. He may not appear in-game all that much, but he's always working on one thing or another for the server behind the scenes. He's always watching and posting on the forums; welcoming new players, assisting with technical issues, reading suggestions and giving feedback. Latheesan Latheesan is another one of the admins for ZealRO. His limitless knowledge in coding and web design and vast imagination for what "great" really looks like is helped build the backbone that supports this server. He may not log into the server for events or player support, but that does not mean he's not here. If ever Zeal is in need of help with something complicated, Latheesan is always just a message away. He goes out of his way to help out and resolve all issues thrown his way. To put it simple, without him the server would not be possible. King King is the Co-Admin of the server. King is the founding member for Zeal. He's very active on the forums, in-game when he's not occupied by real-time activities, and dedicates much of his spare time into further development of the server. He doesn't always do events, but when he does they are always big! His role as Head GM is to make sure things are operating smoothly, players are happy, questions and concerns are being dealt with, assisting with technical issues on the forums, supplying feedback where needed, development of the wiki, and most everything in between. He will not give you items unless it is an event prize. Sekkar Sekkar is the first GM accepted by Zeal RO and also King's right-hand-man. Sekkar is the Head GM that helps host events, manages players, and deals with a variety of issues both in game and on the forums.. He's a master at planning them! You'll find most events on our forums and in-game hosted by him. With his quick-wit and good looks, he's sure to make all most any situation entertaining. He's not only good for events, mind you! He's quite educated on Ragnarok online given his extensive history with the game. Blackcat Blackcat is a forum moderator. He is very knowledgeable of the game and highly active on the forums. If you're stuck on something, having a problem, or have an issue with a post that was created on the forums he will surely deal with it as soon as possible and to the best of his abilities. Blackcat now deals with all inquiries in game as a support GM! Abigail Abigail is another one of the team's Support GMs. She is very friendly, active, and resourceful. She'll answer just about any and all questions you ask her. You can find her mostly in Prontera when she's online. Look for the group of people sitting in a pile. Rammie Rammie is another one of the team's Support GMs. You can always find one online by using the @request command and waiting for a response. If one of us doesn't answer, then try the shout box on the forums! Minguk Minguk is another one of the team's Support GMs. You can always find one online by using the @request command and waiting for a response. If one of us doesn't answer, then try the shout box on the forums!